A Lion's Song
by Ater Astrum
Summary: The lion hears the most heavenly voice in ages and feels spellbound. What's the meaning of this and what does Sora have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Fools-Like-Me: Hi there! Welcome to my story.**

**Leon: Yeah, he does still plan on continuing An Alpha and his Beta so don't worry.**

******Fools-Like-Me: This is just something that's been floating around in my head for awhile.**

**Leon: That and nothing else...**

**Fools-Like-Me: *Glare* Anyway, I'm kinda suffering from Writer's Block on my other one so this is done in hope of getting some kind of idea of what to do next.**

**Leon: Well it's true.**

**Fools-Like-Me: Stop lying and read the Disclaimer!**

**Leon: He owns nothing except for the laptop he is typing this on. If he did own it do you really think Disney would have anything to do with it?**

**Fools-Like-Me: P.S.: The Leon you see above this statement is completely different from the one in this story. So don't worry about our leather clad warrior. He'll be fine. But you on the other hand...*glares at Leon***

**Leon: O_O.....Enjoy the story. *runs away***

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Inner Leon_

* * *

:: Leon POV ::

'Why am I here? Oh, right. They talked me into coming here with them.'

I looked around the restaurant to see people milling about. It was karaoke night here and Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa wanted to go really bad.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice asked me.

I looked around until I saw a pair strikingly blue eyes. As much as I wanted to look away, I just couldn't. It wasn't until I felt something poke me that I realized that I never answered their question.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Why do you ask?"

"No real reason, other than the fact that out of everyone here you're the only one here that's sulking in the corner. Other than Cloud of course."

I raised my eyebrow at that one.

"You know Cloud?"

"Why yes, yes I do. I'm his brother."

'Brother?'

"I never knew he had a brother. In truth he never said anything about having a brother."

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't know about me. Nor does it surprise me that he hasn't told anyone about me."

_Now isn't that something?_

"I've never seen you around here before. Did you recently move to Radiant Garden?"

I don't know what it was that kept me talking, but for some odd reason I felt the need to learn more about him.

"Well, I was living in Hollow Bastion, but…"

'Hollow Bastion? Isn't that the next town over? Then why is he here?'

"But?"

"Our parent's died when the house burned down."

'He never said anything about his parents either. I wonder why?'

When he said that I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Such expressive eyes…"

He looked at me funny when I said that.

_Smooth move Leon. Real smooth._

"Huh? What did you say?"

'Should I lie or tell him the truth?'

"I was talking about your eyes."

He blushed.

'Gaia, he's cute when he blushes. Cute? What is wrong with me?'

_I don't know you tell me._

"Um, thanks. We got our eyes from our mom."

We just stood there staring at each other for the next five minutes and next thing I know Yuffie comes along and drags him away.

"Sora, you're up next. Let's get you ready," she says.

_Poor Sora. Now he's stuck with Yuffie. Too bad you couldn't spend more time with him._

'Sora…..doesn't his name mean sky?'

_Ten points to the love struck idiot in leather pants._

I look at my watch to check the time and its ten minutes before I have to make my rounds. As I headed to the door, I heard a voice that was just impossible to ignore. Before I could even take one step out the door, I was already making my way to the stage. That voice was absolutely heavenly. I just had to find out who it was that had such a voice. As I got closer to the stage, I felt spellbound. It wasn't until my eyes were locked with the ocean blue eyes of Sora.

:: Cloud POV ::

I could just feel the magic coming off in waves.

'It seems that it's time for his mate to appear.'

I watch from the side as he continues his performance. It was boring until I saw a head of brown hair moving through the crowd.

"Isn't that Leon?" I heard Aerith ask.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't mind to go and see to who Sora is to be bound to."

"Do you want me to go and see?" She asked.

I nodded and she was off into the crowd.

:: Sora POV ::

As I was singing, I felt a slight pull in my heart. It was coming from the crowd.

'This has never happened before. I don't know what was going on.'

For some strange reason the feeling became stronger and stronger as I continued singing. Right when I was about to end the song my line of sight went strait to a pair of storm grey eyes.

'_I think he's the one.'_

I heard it but I didn't know where it was coming from. I had a somewhat of an idea of where it came from though.

After singing the final note, the audience began to applaud. Leon reached me his gloved hand and I took it. When I took it, it felt as though the world didn't only exist. Only him.

"Whoa."

* * *

**Fools-Like-Me: I know. I know. I'm wrong for what I just did. Even I'm a little disappointed with how it ended.**

**Leon: *looks at ****Fools-Like-Me* **

******Fools-Like-Me: What?**

**Leon: It's hard to tell that you were disappointed. You seemed like you were enjoying it.**

******Fools-Like-Me: Okay. Maybe I did. Anyway, readers tell me just how terri- wait. *hides behind Leon* Now you can tell me just how crappy my writing is.**

**Leon: Review! *wags tail***


	2. Chapter 2

**Fools-Like-Me: I should probably be killed for doing this to my readers.**

**Leon: I don't see what you're worrying for. Barely anybody is reading this story.**

**Fools-Like-Me: Oh wow, thanks for reminding me.**

**Leon: No problem. *Grins***

**Fools-Like-Me: *sigh* Anyway, I would like to appologize for taking so long to update. So many things were happening at one time I've barely had the time to write.**

**Leon: But you've been on vacation since the 18th of December.**

**Fools-Like-Me: Shut up. I was getting to that. Like I was saying before, I've barely had time to write, but when I did have the time the juices just wouldn't flow.**

**Leon: Don't you mean Writer's Block?**

**Fools-Like-Me: Shut. Up. It's not like you were of any help. As a matter of fact you kept distracting me.**

**Leon: I-**

**Fools-Like-Me: Don't want to hear it.**

**Leon: But-**

**Fools-Like-Me: Read the Disclaimer and I'll think about how you could make it up to me.**

**Leon: *ears perk up* He owns nothing except for the laptop he is writing this on. If he did own Kingdom Hearts do you honestly think he would leave Leon with his clothes on? And as usual, Yaoi alert. Don't like don't read simple as that.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Inner Leon_

* * *

::Leon POV::

"Well, look who we have here."

I managed to take my eyes away from Sora's long enough see who said that.

"Cloud?"

"Not exactly what I expected, but you'll be more than enough for him."

I couldn't help but to quirk my eyebrow at that.

"Excuse me?"

"I was saying that you'll be more than enough for Sora, but there is something I need to say though."

Cloud walked close enough that I could feel his breath on my face.

"If you do anything to hurt him I swear to Gaia I'll shove that Gunblade of yours so far up your ass that you'll be shooting bullets from your mouth. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Well, welcome to the family."

"Right, thanks."

I was about to leave to go on my rounds until Sora called me.

"Leon."

"Hm?"

"Would you mind walking me home? Cloud doesn't like me out when it's dark because of the heartless."

"Sure. Where do you stay?"

_Making a move so soon? _

'Shut up.'

"I stay around the corner from the Restoration Committee."

'So close? Who'd of thought it?'

_Obviously not you._

"Really now? Well then let's go."

We both left the restaurant and started on our way to his home. We were half way there until a couple of Dragoons and Samurais appeared.

"Wh-what are those things?"

"Sora, stay back. I've never seen these before."

_Looks like it's time to strut your stuff._

'I'm trying to concentrate here, if you don't mind.'

_Whatever you say. Less talk more slashing._

::Sora POV::

'I've never seen these types of monsters before. I've seen heartless and fiends, but never this. I just hope he'll be okay.'

I was about to move away from the area until I noticed that the area around me became a little brighter. I looked around, but I didn't see any light's on so I looked up. I saw a ball of light forming above me and coming through it, I saw what looked like the tip of a spear. I heard Leon call my name and the next thing I know I'm on my back with Leon hovering over me.

"When I get up I want you to go and find Cloud. Tell him that there are new monsters around here and that I need back up."

All I could do was nod. Before I knew it, I couldn't see Leon and I was running as if my life depended on it.

'I just met him and I'm leaving him behind with strange creatures. I need to find Cloud and fast.'

As I rounded the corner, I ran in to somebody, knocking them over in the process.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm kind of in a rush. I'm looking for…."

"What's the problem? Why aren't you home yet?"

As I sat up, I realized that I ran into Cloud.

"Cloud! Leon needs help. He was taking me home until we got attacked by these strange monsters. They were white and grey. Some of them looked like dragons with spears and others looked like samurai. He told me to come find you and let you know that he needs back up."

"Well I guess Yuffie was right when she said she had a bad feeling when the two of you left. She followed after you so she should be there now. I'll call the rest of the crew then head on over."

I released a breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding.

'So I guess Leon is going to be ok then. I surely hope so.'

After Cloud finished with his call we headed back to where Leon was. When we got there, I saw Leon and a girl that I'm guessing is Yuffie surrounded by the samurai looking creatures.

"It's about time you got here! We need a little help here," Yuffie called over to Cloud.

"Right. Sora, go and hide somewhere."

"Okay, just be careful."

I ran off to go find somewhere to hide while they were fighting those creatures until I heard somebody call my name. I turned around to see who it was that called me and saw three of the samurai creatures coming after me while being chased by both Leon and Cloud.

"Why me? First heartless, now this?"

::Leon POV::

'Something isn't right about this. Why are these strange creatures here? Why are they going after him?'

_Don't know. You're the one with the brains here. You figure it out._

'What great help you are.'

I was able to cut down three of the creatures before three of the dragon looking creatures attacked him.

"Sora!"

I just stared in horror as more of the strange creatures jumped on him. Then all of a sudden, an obscenely bright light blinded me. When the light faded away I saw Sora standing there with a giant key in his hand. That annoying voice in my head started laughing like a maniac.

_Um…is he holding a giant key?_

'He is indeed holding a giant key. Where it came from I don't know but we can worry about that after we get rid of the rest these monsters.'

_Well? What are you waiting for get slicing._

Throughout the rest of the battle, our group took out at least twenty of the creatures until they stopped appearing. I noticed though that Sora was having little difficulty wielding the strange weapon that he received.

_Looks like he won't be having any problems taking care of himself._

'Yeah. He seems pretty good with a sword.'

_That happens to be shaped like a key._

'Right…I wonder why.'

_Why what?_

'Why he has a giant key and why he seems to be proficient with a sword.'

_Only one way to find out._

I couldn't help but to sigh at that point.

"Let's go Sora. Let's get you home."

"Alright."

For the first couple of minutes we walked in silence until he asked me a question.

"What were those creatures that attacked us earlier?" He asked looking at me with curious blue eyes.

_Stop gawking and answer him!_

"I don't know. I've never seen them before now. I'll check the data base tomorrow for any information that could be of use."

"Database?"

"We'll a couple of years ago when we were doing reconstruction in the southern edge of town we stumbled upon this place that looked like some kind of lab. There's this super computer that's setup there. When we gained access to the information, we saw notes on experiments that took place some years ago. They had information about the heartless in the computer. So we've been using that information to set up a defense system for the town. It's still in the works though. If there is any information on those creatures we might be able to use it to our advantage and work it into our plans for the defense system."

"I see. Would you mind if I came along?"

"The path there is usually swarming with heartless but-"

"I'll be fine. I've fought heartless before. So I know how to handle them. And besides, I have you there to protect me." He just smiled at me when he said that.

_Blushing Leon? Really? That's a first in a long time._

'Shut. Up.'

"Now that you mention fighting I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why are you so good with a sword?"

"I had a friend that I used to have fake sword fights with. I learned from him. We used to always compete with each other to see who the better fighter was. In the end the constant competing was what made us better fighters."

"I see."

"I still find it strange that it's a giant key."

"Don't we all."

We just laughed at the idea of him running around smacking people with a giant key. After that, we just walked the rest of the way to his home in companionable silence.

'Isn't he a rather interesting?'

_And you sound interested._

'I didn't ask you.'

_So what? The real question is what do you intend to do with him._

'And what do you mean by that exactly?'

_Whatever you want it to mean. _

'……….'

_All I'm trying to say is that it would be nice to see you with other company besides me, but at the same time you._

Before I knew it, we were at Sora's front door.

"Well, this is home. So, I guess you'll be coming back tomorrow to come and get me right?"

As much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't. Why? Because he gave me the type of look that would be impossible to say no to.

"Yes. I'll come and get you around 11."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Leon."

Before I could even say good night, he kissed me and ran into his house.

"Yeah, good night…"

_Score: Blue Eyed Beauty: 1 Love Struck Lion: 0_

'Shut up.'

* * *

**Fools-Like-Me: So? What did you think?**

**Leon: I do hope you know that barely anybody is going to review this story.**

**Fools-Like-Me: I do. I just like asking.**

**Leon: *wags tail* Please review. He deserves some kind of happiness.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fools-Like-Me: Like OMG, I updated.

Leon: About time too.

Fools-Like-Me: It's not like you did anything to help. As a matter of fact, you disappeared on me for almost three days anyway.

Leon: *stare*

Fools-Like-Me: *sigh* Anyway, I would like to apologize to all the readers-

Leon: As if there was anybody reading this story. It's your other story that you should be worked about.

Fools-Like-Me: *glare* Then get to work! Like I was saying i'm sorry for not being here for almost three months. Please forgive me.

Leon: He has a liable excuse. School, essays, exams, term papers, and and not so supportive friends.

Fools-Like-Me: That about sums it up. No wonder I love you.

Leon: I know right?

Fools-Like-Me: *glomps leon*

Leon: Read the story and make him happy!

_Inner Leon_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

After I finished my morning patrol, I went to go get Sora before I went to check the database. As I rounded the corner, I nearly jumped out of my skin as Sora jumped down from the roof.

_You are such a coward._

'Shut up.'

_Well you are._

"Leon? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sora asked.

"Yeah. You just scared me. What were you doing up there?"

"Oh, I was looking for my cousin. She came to visit after she heard what happened."

"Really now? What's she like?" I asked.

"Basically she's just a girl version of Cloud, but with pink hair."

_Interesting. I bet you can't wait to meet her._

'Like one Cloud isn't enough.'

"Were you going to that lab that you told me about yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was just about to come and get you." I said.

"Well, before we go can you help me find my cousin? It'll make introducing you to the family so much easier after we get pass the hard part."

I don't know why but I didn't like the sound of that.

"Um, right. I'll help. By the way, what's her name?" I asked.

"Well that's a family secret, but she goes by the name Lightning."

_This family is just all kinds of weird isn't it?_

'I can't help but to agree with you on that one.'

_That's nice to know. And I bet at this very moment you're going to say that it's interesting._

If I could kill him with out killing myself I would. Sora told me that he'll search from above, via the rooftops. So that left me with searching from ground level.

Almost an hour had passed when I decided that I would give up on looking for Lightning. I had been all over town looking for her and haven't found her yet. That was when Sora came walking around the corner.

"You know, it shouldn't be that hard to find somebody with pink hair in this town. I mean they would stand out like a sore thumb." He said sadly.

I just felt like hugging him to make him cheer up.

"She might not be here yet."

"Oh she's here alright. I had just finished talking with Cloud and he told me that she just left my house."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"I want some Sea Salt Ice Cream," he said patting his stomach.

"Alright, my treat."

When I said that he just beamed up at me.

After I bought the ice cream, we headed to the Bailey. We just sat there in silence eating out ice cream. When I looked at Sora I could see that he was worried about Lightning.

"I've been looking for her since early this morning and I still haven't found Lightning yet."

"So that's why I couldn't find you today," I heard a feminine voice say.

I turned around and saw a woman standing there with pink hair, a light brow turtleneck under what appears to be a soldier uniform, blue gloves, a brown mini skirt, knee high boots, and what looks like a carrying case for some kind of weapon. She had Sea Salt ice cream in her hand.

"Lightning! Where have you been? We were looking all over the place for you." Sora said as he hugged his cousin.

"We?" Lightning asked.

That was when she looked at me with those blue eyes that seemed to run in the family. It felt like she was trying to figure out the best way to cut me down.

"Um, I take it that he didn't tell you everything that had happened?"

Sora seemed to cringe when he asked her that.

'I wonder why.'

_There is only one way to find out._

'You do know that you aren't any help right?'

_I know._

"Is there something else I need to know?" Lightning asked staring at me.

"Yeah. This is Leon. My mate." Sora said sheepishly.

"First Serah, now you. Aren't you a little young for that anyway?"

"I'm 19! Serah is 18 and she's getting married."

I could tell that he was pouting when he told her that.

I approached Lightning and reached out my hand as an incentive for a handshake. She stared at me for a second before she took my hand. I could tell from the firm grip that she had that she was strong.

_A family of warriors. Oh what fun._

'You so aren't making this any better.'

_Again, I know._

'I don't even know why I bother.'

_Nor do I._

"You look like you're capable of protecting him." She said.

"I can take care of myself you know!" Sora said aloud.

"I can and I will."

"Show me." She pulled out her weapon.

It reminded me of my own weapon except more versatile. I pulled out LionHeart.

(2 hours later)

We had been fighting for two hours already and both of us were exhausted. I was about to attack again, but Lightning folded her Blaze Edge and put her weapon away.

"Good enough. Maybe we should spar again some time."

"So does that mean you're okay with this?" Sora asked.

"Of course."

"I hope this mean you won't be abusing him like you do Snow."

"Snow?" I asked.

"Serah's fiancé," they said together.

"Speaking of Serah, how is she?" Sora asked.

_Looks like you've been left out again._

'Do you ever shut up?'

_No._

I just went back to watching the horizon until Sora was ready to go. I didn't have to wait long though.

"Lightning says she wants to come along to see what we're dealing with out here," Sora said.

I looked at Lightning and saw her nod.

"Fine. Let's get going."

It didn't take very long for us to get there since we had Lighting with us.

Once I was logged in to the computer, I searched through the database for information on the strange creatures from last night.

"Did you find anything yet?" Lightning asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," I said as I opened one of many files.

"So, what does it say?"

"Well according to what this document says Nobodies are what is left behind by those whose hearts have been taken by the Heartless."

"Two questions. First, what is a Nobody? Second, shouldn't the world be filled with these creatures if what that document says is true?" Sora asked after laying his hand on my upper arm.

"For your first question," I opened another folder, "these are Nobodies."

On screen an entire set of photos had appeared. Each one showing a different type of Nobody.

"And to answer your second question, it says only those who are strong of heart become Nobodies," I said as I looked down at Sora.

We spent the next two hours doing research on the Nobodies and their relationship with the Heartless.

"I'm getting hungry, are you ready to go Leon?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, let's get going."

As we reached the Postern a group of what appeared to be Samurai and Berserkers.

'Damn. That was unexpected.'

As we all drew our weapons the Nobodies were dispatched before we could do anything else. That was when a cloaked figure appeared before us.

"Long time no see," the stranger.

"I know that voice," Sora said.

He walked over to the cloaked figure and reached for its hood. When he pulled down the hood, I saw something that surprised me. He looked like Sora.

"Roxas?" Lightning and Sora said in unison.

* * *

Fools-Like-Me: I am sooo evil for doing that. I'm sorry for that. I just needed to let off some steam.

Leon: Be nice and give him some reviews.

Fools-Like-Me: *pulls out leash*


	4. Chapter 4

Fools-Like-Me: I'm back!

Leon: Finally...

Fools-Like-Me: Why would you act like that? You know it's not my fault that things happened the way they did.

Leon: If you say so.

Fools-Like-Me: *pouts*

Leon: Aww, don't do that. You know I can't deal with that.

Fools-Like-Me: *pouts full blast*

Leon: *glomp*

Fools-Like-Me: Well, after months without my laptop, weeks of disappointment, and Writer's Block that comes and goes when it feels like it, I finally finished the chapter.

Leon: He's happy now so don't ruin it for him.

Fools-Like-Me: Now that school's out, I'll have more time to focus on my writing so I should be able to update more often, but I won't be making any promises though. Le-Kun, time for the disclaimer and all that good stuff.

Leon: Right. Fools-Like-Me does not and will not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or fashion other than pictures, copies of the games, his dreams, and this story. If he did, do you honsetly think that Disney would put it's name on it?

'thinking'

_inner Leon_

_"Speaking"_

_**Warning: Slight fluff, a bit of violence, and some ooc moments**_

* * *

Leon POV

"Long time no see," the stranger said.

"I know that voice," Sora said.

He walked over to the clocked figure and pulled off his hood. When he pulled off the hood, I saw something that surprised me. He looked like Sora.

"Roxas?" Lightning and Sora said in unison.

"Not even a hello? Is that how you treat your brother after not seeing him for three years?" Roxas said with a smirk.

"Brother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Roxas is my brother," Sora said hugging his brother.

"Older brother."

"Only by 10 minutes. If you haven't figured it out yet, Roxas is my twin."

Roxas looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

"And who may I ask is this?"

"His boyfriend," Lighting asked walking up to Roxas after Sora stepped aside.

"How have you been Lightning?"

Lightning didn't say a word; she just hugged him, and then hit him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Roxas yelled.

"For running away like you did. We all thought you were dead."

Roxas just stared at Lightning.

"It's not like I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you come back or look for one of us?"

"I-I don't know."

Lightning just stared at Roxas angrily for a few seconds before she calmed down.

"As long as you're ok, I guess everything is alright."

When Sora looked at Roxas, I noticed the sad look that crossed his face.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

"I need to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Mom and Dad…"

"What about them? Are they okay?"

Sora just shook his head.

"What happened? Tell me what happened!"

"They died."

Roxas' eyes widened.

"How did it happen?"

"The house burned down. I was pulled out before I could look for them."

I could see tears welling up in both of their eyes.

Roxas ran a hand through his blond spikes.

"How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen?" Roxas started to cry.

Lightning when and held him. I watched for a few seconds before I felt Sora's hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

Sora looked at Roxas.

"Have you been to see Cloud yet?"

"No. I didn't expect to see you here and I don't intend to see him."

"Whether you like it or not you are going to see your brother."

Roxas just glared at Lightning.

_You're enjoying this aren't you?_

'I was going to ask you the same thing, but no, I'm not enjoying this.'

_Says the Frozen Prince._

'Shut. Up.'

_Whatever you say, sir._

"We don't have to go see him right away. Besides, I'm starving," Sora said.

It was then that we heard something growl. I looked at Sora.

"What? It wasn't me."

We all looked at Roxas.

"Uh, food sounds good to me."

"Okay, let's head over to Seventh Heaven. I need to talk to Tifa anyway."

At Seventh Heaven OPOV

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon?" Tifa asked after giving Cloud his food.

"I don't know, but something is going on."

"What makes you say that?"

"Last night Sora was attacked by some strange creatures on his way home."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He was with Leon when it happened. I had Yuffie follow them to make sure he got home alright. Sora almost ran over me looking for me, but the strangest thing happened though."

"What?"

"When he got attacked by some of the dragon looking creatures this giant key appeared in his hands."

Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Say that again."

"I giant key appeared in Sora's hands. Strange, I know, but he was able to use it like a sword. I'm going to have Leon look through the database in the lab that we found some time ago and see if it has any information on the key."

"Right."

Tifa heard the door opened and looked to see who it was that came in.

"Looks like you can talk to him now."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just came in with your brother and two other people."

Cloud looked and saw Leon with Sora, Lightning, and Roxas.

Leon POV

We just walked in Seventh Heaven when I heard Tifa call us. When I looked in her direction I saw Cloud sitting at the bar while she stood on the other side.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with him soon than we thought," I said to Roxas.

"What do you mean?"

"He's here. Look." I pointed to the bar where Cloud was sitting.

"Damn."

"Might as well get it over with," Lightning said.

Tifa waved us over to the bar and sat with Cloud. When he saw Roxas, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Next thing I know Cloud got up and dragged Roxas upstairs. Pretty soon we heard somebody yelling in pain then the building shook.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tifa asked.

"He'll be hurting for a while, but he'll be fine. Cloud won't kill him," Sora said.

"Who is he anyway?"

"My twin."

"I never knew you had a twin."

"You met him before, you just don't remember."

"He did look familiar. So what'll it be?"

Tifa took all of our orders while we were waiting for Cloud and Roxas to come back. Soon Cloud came back, sat next to me, and went back to eating.

"So did you find anything?" he asked.

"I did. You'll have to come and see it for yourself. On our way here earlier we were attacked by the Nobodies again."

"Nobodies?"

"That's what they were called when I found the documents on them. Before we could even do anything about them Roxas destroyed them. Speaking of Roxas…"

Before I could finish that sentence Roxas came back to the bar. He looked thoroughly thrashed.

"I'm guessing that things worked out the same way it did with me then?" Lightning asked off-handedly.

Roxas just glared at her.

"Anyway, does Tifa know about the Nobodies yet?" I asked Cloud.

"Cloud had just finished telling me about them before you walked in. There's something that Cloud wants you to do for him," Tifa said putting a plate of food in front of Roxas

"What?"

"I need you to see if you can find anything about that key Sora has," Cloud said before downing his drink.

"Sora has a key?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. This is it."

Sora summoned the key.

"So you have a Keyblade too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" I asked.

"I have one too."

Roxas summoned his keyblade. I noticed that it didn't look like Sora's.

"Why doesn't it look like his?" I asked taking the weapon from him.

"It's because of the keychain," he said calling the sword back to him. "The form that his is in is the original form of the keyblade, Kingdom Key. The depending on the chain the blade takes a different form and affects the wielder's abilities. The chain that I have on mine is called 'Twilight Blaze'. You can have this one."

Roxas threw a keychain to Sora.

"That one is called 'Two Become One'."

"It looks like the pendent that mother gave you a couple of years ago. I can't take this," Sora said looking at the chain.

"Don't worry about it. That one is a replica that I had made at the synthesis shop. I'm wearing the real one," Roxas explained pulling out the pendant on a silver chain around his neck.

"Um, thanks… I guess."

"If you ever miss me, you'll have a part of me with you."

"How sweet," Tifa said filling my glass.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, if I had a sibling that was always o the go and never knew if I would see them again, I would want something to remember them by."

"I guess you're right."

_Sounds like you're thinking of something._

'And if I am?'

_Is the Lion planning to give his mate a gift?_

'Shut up.'

_So you are. This should be interesting._

'Shut up.'

_Fine, I'll leave just put the claws away._

"Ready to go back home?"

"No. I need to talk with Cloud about something."

"Are you going to be okay getting home?"

"I'll take him home," Cloud said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," I gave Sora a kiss and left to go on my rounds.

"I need to go look for Serah so I'll see you later," Lighting said and followed me out the door.

Before I could far she pushed me up against the wall in an alley.

"If something happens and he has to leave you better go with him, because if he does and something happens to him and you are nowhere to be found you won't have to worry about Cloud killing you because I'll be the one coming after you. Do I make myself clear?" she asked as her blue eyes glowed brightly.

"As if I would actually let that happen to him. I'd die for him if I had to. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Over protective much? Wouldn't you agree?_

'I don't blame them.'

_Say wha?_

'I don't blame them. I mean, he's one of the most important people in the world to them so I can understand how they feel about him.'

_Sounds like somebody is becoming attached._

'So what if I am?'

_Nothing. Just didn't expect you get so attached so soon._

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

_One word: Rinoa._

I grabbed the rings that were hanging around my neck.

_Understand now?_

'Leave me alone.'

_Whatever you say._

After that I headed to the Crystal Fissure.

Sora POV

"Alright all see you later."

Leon gave me a kiss and left. Soon after Lightning left. For some reason I had a feeling that something was about to happen between the two them, but I didn't pay it any mind because it was bound to happen anyway.

"It's only been two days and you're already getting kisses?" Cloud asked. Despite the stoic look on his face I could tell that he was amused from the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes.

"He's just jealous because it took months before Aerith would even think about kissing him," Tifa said cleaning the bar.

"I'm not jealous and that was totally uncalled for."

"But the pout on your face says otherwise."

I looked at my brother and saw that he was indeed pouting. I couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of the big bad stoic warrior that I call my brother pouting.

"I'm not pouting and what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing at all."

Cloud just glared at me.

"And as for your statement about us kissing, the only reason that I let him kiss me so soon is because it feels right. Aren't you the one that told me that if it feels right I should just go ahead and do it?" I asked turning the tables.

"So, but I still think it's kind of early for you two to be like that with each other."

"I bet you didn't say that when you found out that Serah was getting married to Snow?"

That shut him right up.

"You're going to need some more practice on using that new weapon of yours," he said avoiding the subject.

"And?"

"I'll be the one to train you."

"And you can't get Leon or anybody else to train me?"

"They can if they want to, but I'll be here to train you for sure."

"Well then, we have everything all set then?"

"Yeah. Tifa can you make me a plate to go?"

"Coming right up," she called from the kitchen.

In no time, the food was ready and she had two plates in front of us to take home.

"I didn't ask for a plate," I told her.

"I know. I was just giving you one, you might want it later."

"Okay, thanks," I said smiling.

After we packed up our stuff, we began our walk home. For a while, we walked in silence until I asked the question that was burning in the back of my mind.

"Um, Cloud?"

"What is it?"

"How come you and Aerith have wings?"

Cloud stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Why is it that you and Aerith have wings?"

He face flushed when I asked the question again.

"Um, well….I…we….uh, did mom and dad ever give you the talk?"

I raised an eyebrow at that one.

"Of course they did. What am I, twelve?"

"Well, after two mates have sex, they become bonded."

I just stared at him with a blank look on my face.

"Look, it's kind of hard to explain. You probably won't understand until you and Leon bond."

"Maybe I should ask Aerith. She would probably know how to explain it."

"Maybe you should," he said in a huff walking away.

"It's not like you to pout all day long," I said catching up to him.

"I'm not pouting."

"Your lip says otherwise."

The lip receded.

"Cheer up emo kid. Everything will be fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does it matter?" I asked walking ahead.

"I guess not."

We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. Once I made it home, I took a nice long shower thinking about everything that's happened so far after that I headed for my bedroom.

"This day has been an eventful one, time for bed."

I was about to close the bedroom door when I saw a figure in the window. Before I could even try to figure out who or what it could be, it was gone.

"Hmmm…I wonder who that was?"

After that I closed the door and slept the night away.

* * *

Fools-Like-Me: Sorry for the ending. Couldn't think of a good way to end it.

Leon: I wonder who was in the window...

Fools-Like-Me: O_o....I do too!

Leon: But you're the one that wrote it...you know what? Never mind. Review people!

Fools-Like-Me: *glopms Leon*


End file.
